Hybrid Cyborg X03
Originally made from the decaying flesh, organs, and bones of Yurok and Naref Godslayer in the other realm, Hybrid Cyborg X03 is one of MBO's newest creations. It was designed to be an efficient killing machine that obeyed orders, but Yurok's willpower has caused it to run amok. It kills, tortures, and pillages, carving a bloody path to Noman for... revenge. It has Yurok's brains and willpower, access to the MBO mainframe, and a metal skeleton. Character Traits Theme Song X03's theme song is Torn Between Scylla and Charybdis by Trivium. Appearance The cyborg is created from the remains of Yurok and Naref Godslayer (made from Yurok's skin, flesh and brain, and Naref's organs and bones, so Naref has no control whatsoever). Yurok's skin and flesh has been stretched thin and is weak, so to compensate for this, mechanical parts have been added to compensate, such as a massive minigun instead of a left hand, and cybernetic claws instead of a right hand. His muscles have been augmented mechanically so he can lift a massive load, and his skin is held together by shoddy metal stitching, metal plates, and the fighting spirit of Yurok. The cyborg has four thin steel spider-like legs. He stands at 6'9. Personality The traces of Yurok's personality shine through (Naref isn't evident at all), but the majority of the personality is programming. All traces of Yurok's ever so slightly morally correct and socially acceptable personality have been cut out, and been ruthlessly replaced with rage, bloodlust, cold, efficient battle tactics, relentlessness, and, above all, the desire to kill Noman. The cyborg was built to carve a path from torn flesh and shed blood to Noman Godslayer... and to kill him. Hey, a robot made from the remains of his dead family's the best for the job, eh? Weapons and Abilities Armament X03 carries: - An MBO Standard-Issue Fully Automatic GAU/8 Vulcan - has Armour Piercing and Anti-Personnel Rounds as well as normal rounds. - Ragnarok, a massive red and black blade draped in chains that's connected to his arm and can be automatically reeled back. It can also be swung using the 15m long chain and used very accurately from far off. - XM11 shoulder-mounted 75mm grenade launchers - has incendiary, stun, flash, smoke and corkscrew rounds. - A small wristwatch that can open the passageway to Yurok's Realm. Abilities Ability blueprinting. The cyborg has gained control of: The power of teleportation (Up to 2km in range, and has 10 minute cooldown time). (Scott, an MBO trainee) The power to implode small objects (cube of 50cm in every length is the limit). (Naref Godslayer) Sound manipulation. (Mama Godslayer) Super speed (Quadruples normal running speed). (Fratek Godslayer) Psychometry (Can discover the history of objects by touching them) (Yurok's original power) Sub-atomic disintegration (Can only be used on non-organic materials with semi-low densities) (Papa Godslayer) Invisibility (More like semi-transparency. When moving, he shimmers quite a lot) (Seram Godslayer) X03, however, takes three or four minutes to switch between powers, which generally means he has decide what he'll use pre-battle and use it. Inventory A LOT of ammo. History X03 was built from the remains of Naref and Yurok, after they'd died during a battle between the triplets. It's the reason that Noman is still alive, and he believes that if he kills X03, he will return to heaven with Dana.